


Coming Home

by Abused_Fallen_Angel



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Returning Home, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abused_Fallen_Angel/pseuds/Abused_Fallen_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much experiences flashbacks of the war once they've returned home, Robin is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote in the middle of the early morning after re-watching (for the millionth time) Robin Hood BBC. Its not edited, so pardon the mistakes.

The steam from the bath water rose around him, he faintly heard the sound of the heavy wooden door shutting behind the serving girl. Slowly the sounds of was filled his ears; the screaming, the crying, swords clashing and the dull thunk of arrows hitting their targets.  
Much didn’t hear the squeaking of un-oiled door hinges and the echo of footsteps against stone. He jumped at the sensation of a hand resting against his shoulder, his eyelids flew open when he didn’t know he had closed them.  
“Much?” Robin asked.  
Much quickly scrubbed his face with some water, hoping not only to rid the presences of his tears but to ground himself of reality.  
“Ah, Master! You surprised me what it is you need?” Much said hoping his voice wasn’t too unstable sounding; it sounded too jittery even to his own ears.  
“Much… were you having flashbacks again?” Robin asked, his voice rumbling with concern.  
“It was nothing Master, what was it you came to tell?”  
“Don’t avoid the question Much, were you have flashbacks again?” he said a bit more forcefully, Robin’s eyes bored into Much’s eyes.  
Much stood up out of the bath, wrapping one towel around his waist he used another to dry himself off. As he did this he put on his fresh change of clothes the serving girl brought for him earlier.  
“Master I don’t wish to talk about this, please,” Much begged.  
Robin followed Much up the stairs into Robin’s room, a small cot had been set up against the far wall a simple pillow and blanket lay on it. A dusty travel pack leaned against the side of the cot along with a well-used sword and shield. Much pulled a frown when he looked between Robin’s big comfortable bed and his small lumpy cot.  
Robin sighed and shook his head, “Much I won’t make you sleep on that… Can you just answer my question? I want to help you.”  
Much knelt next to his travel pack and started to rummage through it. “Why can’t you just leave it alone? I… I would just like to have these thoughts to myself.”  
Robin let out a loud sarcastic laugh, “Thoughts to yourself? When do you ever keep thoughts to yourself?”  
Much stopped what he was doing with his travel pack and stood up facing Robin, “Master, I don’t… I… I see them. I see the blood the bodies. I can hear the swords, the screaming, the arrows, even the bodies as they hit the ground. It happens when I sleep even when I ‘m awake. Please make it stop Master!” By the end Much had tears streaming down his face.  
Robin wasted no time in pulling his friend into a hug whispering words of comfort. After a few long minutes they pulled apart and just looked at each other.  
“Much if I could take away all your pain and fears I would; but I can’t. But what I can do is be here for you and help you when you need it. I’m here for you Much, I was there and I understand.”  
“How do you deal with it Master?”  
“I don’t. If I don’t think about it, if I don’t let myself feel then I can still function. If I let those memories out of the box I’ve put them in then I don’t know how I could live myself. And I know that one day I will have to answer for those things. But right now there’s things that need to be righted and people who need our help.”  
“Oh… Master…” Much began but Robin cut him off.  
“Much, everyone has their own way of dealing with things and right now there are two bigger problems than my feelings. You and this Sheriff of Nottingham, have my full attention. Are you with me on this? I need you by my side for this Much.”  
“I’ll always be by your side Master!”  
“Last thing Much, no more of this Master business. I promised you that you would be free once we returned and I make good on my promises. From now on you must call me Robin.”  
“Yes Mast- Robin.”  
The End


End file.
